It's NOT a date!
by Mardia
Summary: Ginny and Harry try to convince everyone that they're NOT going out on a date.


It's NOT a date!  
  
Paring: Ginny/Harry  
  
Summary: Ginny and Harry try to convince everyone that they are NOT going out on a date.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish.  
  
Rating:G  
  
"It's not a date!" Ginny yelled in the Gryffindor commom room.  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny over her Transfiguration book. "Oh, no? Then what would you call it?" Hermione demanded sarcastically.  
  
"Going somewhere with a person who happens to be a member of the opposite sex." Ginny defensively said, flopping into an armchair and glaring at Hermione.  
  
Hermione grinned. "Ginny, that's the definition of a date." Ginny gritted her teeth.  
  
"For the last time, it's not a date!"  
  
"Please." Hermione said dismissivly. "I've seen the looks Harry gives you when he thinks no one's looking. It's a date."  
  
"But-we're just friends!" Ginny wailed.  
  
"Who's just friends?" Parvati asked as she and Lavendar walked into the common room.  
  
"Ginny's going out on a date with Harry." Hermione informed them coolly.  
  
"It's not-" Ginny started to say in protest, but was interrupted by Lavendar and Parvati's squeals.  
  
"Oooh!" Parvati and Lavendar said in unison.  
  
"Ginny! You've seduced Harry Potter!" Lavendar squealed happily.  
  
Ginny looked horrified, and Hermione fought to keep a straight face. "I did no such-"  
  
"We can do a makeover on you!" Parvati said as she tried to get a look at Ginny's nails. "Plum, I think, or maybe a periwinkle blue for the nails-"  
  
"Hermione, do something!" Ginny hissed to Hermione, who grinned cheekily.  
  
"Consider this payback for the letter you sent Ron." Hermione said as she got up and left the common room.  
  
Lavendar started playing with Ginny's hair while Parvati debated over plum or periwinkle blue nail polish.  
  
"Your nails are really gorgeous-maybe the blue, that'll go with your hair-"  
  
**I am in hell.** Ginny moaned to herself.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was having a similar conversation in the boys' dormitory.  
  
"For the thousandth time, Ron, it's not a date!" Harry yelled, running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Oh, come on, Harry!" Ron said in disbelief. " What do you call going to Hogmeade with a girl whose had a crush on you for years alone?"  
  
"Sounds like a date to me." Fred called out. As Fred and George walked into the dormitory, Harry groaned.  
  
"Oh, no, not you!" Harry wailed.  
  
George put a hand to his heart in mock-hurt. "Harry, I'm wounded! After all, in a few years, you'll probably be our brother-in-law-"  
  
"Yeah," Fred said. "You'll have six children for us to train in the ways of mischief and pranks-"  
  
"Six! A dozen at least!" George insisted, wagging his eyebrows suggestivly.  
  
"Sod off, you two." Harry said, glaring at the twins and Ron, who was laughing hysterically. "We're not even going out and you're already planning the names of our kids! What, are you going to name our first son after Percy?"  
  
"Gods, no." George shuddered, then got a speculative look in his eyes. "Maybe we could name them after the Marauders-"  
  
Harry grinned. "You want to name my firstborn Moony? Professor Lupin'll be flattered." Harry leaned back against the pillows and placed his hands beneath his head.  
  
Fred and George looked confused. "What does Professor Lupin have to do with this?" George asked.  
  
"Professor Lupin was one of the Marauders." Harry explained.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Ron said, still laughing.  
  
"Never would have guessed." Fred muttered, shaking his head.  
  
"It's always the quiet ones." George commented. Then he grinned. "But I don't think Gin'll like having her son named Moony."  
  
"Got to warn you, Harry, Ginny'll drive you bleedin' mad before long." Fred advised.  
  
"Mum'll go crazy when I tell her." George said, grinning. "Probably'll start planning the whole wedding-"  
  
"Don't you dare!" Harry yelled, sitting straight up.  
  
"Ah, so you admit that you have dishonorable intentions toward our baby sister, eh?" Fred said, giving Harry the evil eye.  
  
In a voice of mock-anger, George shook a finger at Harry. "No funny business, Potter, or we'll have to play our game against Ravenclaw with a human Bludger. Catch my drift?"  
  
As Harry listened to Fred and George describe in extremely graphic detail what would happen if Harry did have dishonorable intentions toward Ginny-  
  
"But Ginny could use those martial arts moves Bill taught her. Perce's back ached for a whole week after Gin used one of those moves on him."  
  
"Yeah, and when we find Harry's mangled, bloody, broken carcass, we can use it as a Bludger for Quidditch practice."  
  
Harry could think only one thing.  
  
**I am in hell.** 


End file.
